


Blue knight in shining armor

by Entitythatexists



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo is a good boy, Fluff and Humor, Keith is a damsel in distress, Lance his knigh in shining armor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, hinges on crack in parts, inspired by fairytails, some mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entitythatexists/pseuds/Entitythatexists
Summary: When Voltron saves a planet from the galra, the king of said planet decides he wants Keith as his husband. He kidnaps Keith and threatens to brainwash him. It is now up to Lance and the others to save him.





	1. Prince not-so-charming

**Author's Note:**

> Really the first chapter is not important at all for the story :P it's just setting the stage

After the victory at earth and after the Paladins had recovered, all was back to the same old same old.

Well not entirely, they were fighting random galra warlords instead of an organized empire and instead of a few teens on 10 000-year-old castle, they had the ‘Atlas’ with dozens of crewmembers and Shiro as the ship’s captain.

This week their adventure made them stop in a system Lance would not forget so quickly.

It started all like usually; the Paladins, Shiro and Coran sat in the briefing room of the Atlas, talking about the mission ahead.

“We are here to help an ancient altean ally,” Coran explained “The people of Furrina have held out against Galra attack since the war started.”

‘Furrina? What, is it the Planet of furries?’ Lance asked himself in his mind.

“How did they manage that?” asked Keith surprised, normally all planets had fallen to Zarkon with relative ease and empires expansion had only stopped with Voltrons emergence.

Coran continued. “Like I said they were close allies of Altea. When the war started we fortified the planet and supplied them with multiple particle barriers to protect their cities and large altean artillery to destroy attacking Galra ships. Unfortunately, as you know Altea was destroyed but apparently the furrinans were lucky. Zarkon had little interest in their planet since it was not of strategic interest and simply forgot about them, over the centuries a few fleets tried to take the planet, but most of the time it was too much effort compared to what was to gain. But the Situation has changed, a local galra warlord wants to conquer the planet to consolidate his power in this region. His fleet is besieging the planet and by now the furrinan defenses are 10 000 years old so I’m not sure how long …”

Coran was interrupted by the sound of alarms going off all over the ship.

“Captain! You’re needed on the bridge!” came it from the com system.

Shiro and Coran hurried to the bridge while the Paladins ran to their respective lions.

“Report!” shouted Shiro as soon as he entered the bridge. His crew started giving an entire string of answers.

“We are in orbit over Furrina!”

“Ten galran cruisers and the fighter squadrons are engaging us! The rest of the fleet is pressing an attack on the planet.”

“Shield at 92% and holding, all weapon arrays ready!”

The Galra lay in orbit around the planet, most of them were beginning to dive into the atmosphere while being harassed by sporadic fire from the surface. Seven ships however made a charge on the Atlas.

Shiro could see the galra approach them directly from the front on the screen on the bridge. ‘They haven’t heard of us yet and think one ship won’t be a problem’ Shiro thought, he smirked ‘I’ll show ‘em’

“Fire at will! Auxiliary power to the forward shields!” Shiro shouted. “Paladins, we’ll take them in the orbit. Go help the furrinans on the planet.” He ordered over the com.

“I though mullet was our leader now.” Joked Lance.

“Shiro just isn’t happy unless he tells me what to do.” Responded Keith with a groan.

Coran interrupted their banter, “Paladins! We have a problem! The shield around the capital of Furrina has collapsed. The galra are trying to take the King’s Palace.”

“We’re on our way!” Keith yelled.

The lions broke through the atmosphere and beyond them lay the capital with seven galra cruisers and several hundred fighters swarming over it, destroying the pristine architecture that looked a lot like “Why does this city look like an off-brand version of ancient Rome?” Lance asked. Shooting down some fighters.

“Why do you care?” barked Keith.

Pidge chimed in. “Well, it is kinda odd that most aliens we meet are pretty human-like and build their cities accordingly.”

“Humanoid is just the most common form for intelligent life in many regions of space.” Allura stated “And there are only so many ways to build a city fitted for humanoids.”

“Guys, less banting more fighting!” Shiro yelled into the com system.

Lance finished annihilating a cruiser with his lions jawblade. “Cool down Shiro, compared to the battle of earth this is a cakewalk.”

“Augh!” sounded Keith’s voice, he seemed really annoyed “There’s a galra troop transporter right in front of the royal palace, better go safe their government I guess.”

“How do you know it’s the royal palace?” asked Coran.

“Well it’s the biggest and fanciest building and the Galra are concentrating their attack there. Pidge, Hunk, Allura take care of the rest of them up here, Lance you’re with me we’re landing and going in.”

“Aye, aye general McMullet!”

* * *

 

Keith sliced through several drones with his bayard, a very uninterested expression on his face.

Lance shared the same sentiment “Man, these galra sure lost their edge.” Half the time he just blasted a shot right into the drones heads just from the corner of his eye.

They encountered some furrinans for the first time, rather tall humanoids with grey-pink skin, hair in a dull dark grey, eyes that looked pretty human-like and cow-ears? Well, they seemed pretty nice but they were being held prisoners by some galra.

“Come on Mullet, let’s see who can take down more baddies.” Lance challenged and opened fire.

After a quick rescue of the furrinans (and Keith’s complaints that it wasn’t a fair competition and he only lost because Lance used a range weapon) they asked them if the King was save.

“Obviously not! I should have guessed it.” Keith growled “Why can these things never be easy?” He and Lance where heading to where the furrinans had told them to go, to save the king and hopefully end this all quickly.

The two paladins arrived at a large door behind which supposedly lay the throne room. They peaked inside, in typical galran subtlety they had just shot a giant hole into one side of the room. A Galra, the local warlord and two drones were standing in front of the hole apparently waiting for someone to pick them up. Between the two drones kneeled a bulky furrinan in fancy robes, he looked like he was around their age, maybe a few years older.

“That’s the King?” Lance asked “What’s his name Chad III, conqueror of the whey?” he joked.

Keith stifled a laugh “It’s definitely the first king I’ve seen with an undercut. He looks like the kind of guy who won’t shut up about how often he goes to the gym to get ‘sick gaynzz bro’.”

They both snickered before being interrupted by shrieking cries for help from down the hall.

“Duty calls I guess.” Keith commented. “Lance you take that one.” He said jerking his thumb in the direction of the shriek. “I’ll save the King.”

“Pft! You always want the glory to yourself.” Lance commented as he ran to help whoever had screamed.

Keith snuck inside the throne room, he hid behind the ruble of the destroyed wall and surveyed the situation once again.

Apparently really just two drones and the warlord who was busy screaming into a communication device “What do you mean the Paladins of Voltron are attacking us? I though they we’re gone!”

Keith took a look at the King, apparently not hurt, but shivering in fear. ‘Great’ Keith though ‘Big muscles but nothing behind it apparently. And judging from the unnecessarily large crown a spoiled brat.’

“Anyway, just come pick me up!” The galra ordered “I have the king, we’ll take him and regroup in orbit … WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR FORCES IN THE ORBIT ARE BEING DESTROYED BY A MYSTERIOUS SHIP????”

‘Not the mot competent warlord.’ Keith noted.

The red Paladin leaped out of his hiding spot with his bayard in his hand and sliced through the drones.

The king of Furrina looked in surprise. To him Keith looked like a heavenly creature that had descended down to save him, destroying the evil with a grace and ease that it bordered on serenity.

Keith roundhouse kicked the warlord in the face and sent him flying a few meters. ‘Yup. He’s unconscious, that should suffice.’ He noted in his mind.

The King was absolutely starstruck, not only had this marvelous fighter just saved him he looked amazing while doing it.

Keith turned to the King and cut the handcuffs he was restrained with open with his bayard. “Your Majesty.” He greeted with a polite smile.

Scratch amazing, BEAUTIFULL was more fitting. It was in that exact moment that the King decided that this angelic being had to be his.

He was just about to tell Keith when a cruiser hover into sight, right in front of the hole in the wall, aiming its canons at them.

“Watch out!” The King yelled as he heroically hid behind the paladin.

Keith closed his eyes, connecting to the black lion parked in front of the palace. He piloted the lion mentally and opened fire at the cruiser, disabling the canons.

“Sorry.” Pidge said over the com in Keith’s helmet “Must have missed one.”

“That was the last cruiser.” Allura informed “Only some fighters left, we’ll take care of them.”

“Orbit is clear as well.” Shiro said.

“Well that settles that.” Keith said and pulled off his helmet and started shaking his hair around.

Those luscious black strands, those fierce yet beautiful purple eyes, that porcelain skin, now that the king finally got a good look at Keith’s face he decided that beautiful was not enough to describe Keith. It was in exactly that moment that he decided that Keith had to be his.

Lance came into the throne room. “Aww Man! I always miss all the fun.”

Keith turned to face his friend. “What took you so long, sharpshooter?”

The King finally had a good look at that booty, yup forget about the crown jewels, perfection was right in front of him.

“Oh, just the usual damsel in distress.” Lance answered “And I was the knight in shining armor.”

“So, you were busy flirting while I did the work.” Keith deadpanned.

The king stood up and approached the Paladins, he looked at Keith.

“Uhm, hello your Majesty.” Keith said awkwardly, a little uncomfortable under the royals weirdly … he couldn’t think of another word … weirdly flirty stare.

 “Hey there Paladin. I’m king Sioul the XIX of Furrina but you can call me anytime!” He shot Keith a confident grin and started flexing his muscles.

Keith was taken aback “Uhm ok?”

Lance was boiling with anger, was this guy seriously flirting with Keith? Using horrible lines (that he wouldn’t be caught using EVER thank you very much) all while trying to impress Keith with his muscles??? Like forget about how cringeworthy it is, THE AUDACITY OF THAT GUY!!!

‘Wait … Why am I angry?’ Lance thought ‘Shouldn’t I find the suffering of my Rival/Friend hilarious? Oh no, he is just such an obvious douche that I take pity on Keith! Yeah that’s it!’

“I got to say,” Oh Sioul had more to say, great. “you have quite some moves. But I’m sure I could teach you a thing or two still, in the bedroom at least.”

“Uhmm …” Keith was honestly way too confused to react to this situation, or how awful his majesty’s attempts at flirting were.

Lance just facepalmed at that last line, this guy obviously was always surrounded by yes-sayers that told him he was awesome all the time.

King Sioul took Keith’s hand. “So, anyway you may feel honored now, as I, in my eternal grace, have decided to make you my bride … groom … whatever we’ll settle the details later.”

“WHAT? NO!” yelled both Paladins in unison.

Keith jerked his hand away from Sioul. “I’m not going to marry you!” It seriously took all the diplomatic training Allura had given him, after he became the leader of Voltron, to not punch that guy in the face.

His majesty looked pretty irritated apparently, he wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted. “I think you misunderstood, that wasn’t a question! You are going to marry me. I am King of this real and my word is law on this planet.”

He reached for Keith again, who was still pretty overwhelmed by this situation, but his hand was swatted away by Lance. “I guess we better get off of this planet then!” Lance shouted.

“Filthy commoner! How dare you, I’ll have you “

“Enough!” yelled Keith. “I’m not marrying you, end of the story.” He grabbed Lance by the hand and walked towards the exit.

Just in that moment the other Paladins and a bunch of royal guards entered the throne room.

“What happened?” asked Allura concerned. “We heard yelling.”

“Be careful with that creep.” Lance advised as they walked out, leaving all further diplomacy to her.

King Sioul pulled one of his guards aside and whispered in his ear: “We have an unwilling groom, ready the device!”

Lance and Keith walked a for a while in silence, until Keith finally spoke.

“Thank you, for your help back there. What a fucking creep!”

“Don’t mention it! I am not going to let some creep lay a finger on one of my friends.”

“But I would have been perfectly fine on my own! Just saying.”

“I know that, but you got to live with the fact that the entire team is going to fuss over you! Also, I’m not sure about you being ‘perfectly fine’; you looked like you’re about to cause an interplanetary incident by murdering him.”

Keith chuckled. “I could say the same about you.”

“Change of topic; what was up with his pickup lines?” Lance mocked.

“Oh my god! It was so awful! Think he really think that would work on anyone?”

Lance smiled fondly. “I just hope we don’t have to see him again.”


	2. Damsel in distress

“Of course, we have to see him again!” Lance said, wrinkling out the creases in his gala uniform. The were on a transport ship down to Furinna to attend a diplomatic soirée to celebrate them joining the coalition.

“Shiro! Let go of me!” Keith was being squeezed tightly from behind by his pseudo-brother.

“Never!”

“I don’t get why you are so protective of me in these things. You let me fight in a fucking space war. Boys have hit on me before you know?!”

“They hit on you, I hit their face!”

“Wait, is that why all guys at the garrison started ignoring me like two months in?”

Maybe they shouldn't have told Shiro what happened thought Lance. But this way he didn’t have to be concerned of Keith’s wellbeing.

* * *

 

The soirée was the usual fancy diplomatic stuff, evening gowns, big ball room you get the gist. Lance was more concerned with making sure king wannabe heartbreaker didn’t do anything. Keith managed to wriggle free from Shiro and was now ransacking the buffet with Hunk but Soiul didn’t seem to care, he was too busy buttering up Allura. Sure, Lance was annoyed at that. But not as annoyed he was when the king flirted with Keith or at least not in the same way. And that annoyed him too.

“We are so very pleased to be part of your coalition now, princess.” Soiul said to Allura. “And as a sign how grateful we are we have decided to open up a hospital specially designed for the troops of the coalition.”

“That’s so nice of you.” Answered Allura with a smile while trying not to cringe at the fact that he was using ‘we’ to address himself.

“Of course, we couldn’t treat the other four Paladins and your ship’s crew there unfortunately, we have no biological data on them. It is sad to think that we never made contact to this, “He eyed Keith “exquisite species.”

“Oh, yes. I sometimes forget that humans are a new addition to the space faring cavillations. Don’t worry I’ll send you all the biological data about them right after the party.”

Soiul smiled suspiciously but before Allura could even think about that Coran piped up out of nowhere.

“Tell me, your majesty. Why did the shield protecting your capital collapse?” He asked.

“The Galra simply kept firing at it until it couldn’t hold it any longer.” Soiul answered shrugging, he gestured to the window and pointed at a large dome near the palace. “My engineers are trying to get it up again, luckily it just seems to have overheated, nothing was seriously damaged.”

“I’ll take a look at it.” Stated Coran “I bet I even can increase its capacity. I’m not one for parties anyway, that’ll be way more fun.”

“Uhm, yes sure.” Sioul said and ordered two guards to bring Coran to the shield generator. “Well that was easy.”

“What was easy?” asked Allura.

“Uhhh … getting the shield repaired? Anyway,” he seemed very eager to not be asked further questions “I wanted to ask you something, you said that Keith, your most dreamy swordfighter over there,” He pointed at Keith being dared by Hunk to fit 100 canapés in his mouth “is the Paladin of the black lion? But I saw the black lion flying and shooting while Keith was right in front of me.”

“Oh, yeah we can pilot the lions with our minds, we have a direct mental connection to them.” Allura state.

“That is certainly good to know.”

* * *

 

“You alright there, lover boy Lance?” Keith said with a smirk while he approached Lance who was leaning against the wall, watching Allura and Soiul. “I thought the first thing you would do at this party would be ask Allura for a dance.”

Lance sighed. “I guess before the whole Lotor thing I would have.”

“Oh, did you lose interest in her?” When did Keith become so nosy? And why did he almost sound hopeful?

“I mean … no but also yes? I don’t know … Before she didn’t show interest in me, then she got together with Lotor and then he betrayed us and suddenly she is throwing heart eyes in my direction. I kinda feel like … you know …”

“Like a rebound.” Keith deadpanned.

“You think so too?”

“I don’t want to pretend to know what’s going on in Allura’s mind but looks a bit like that.” Keith said. Lance looked like a kicked puppy. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s none of my business. I’m pretty crap at feelings anyway, so don’t …”

Keith started rambling but Lance interrupted him. “No, it’s ok. Actually, I think I should thank you for the honesty. I just feel … just so stupid.”

“I’m sure Allura never meant to hurt you.”

“I guess I’m just meant to be the second choice forever.”

Keith pondered for a second about what to say. “Listen Lance,”

The blue (red?) paladin looked at Keith awaiting some sort of ‘quit whining’ speech.

“If you ask me, no offence to Allura, everyone who doesn’t want you as their boyfriend needs to get a brain check! You’re nice, cheerful, caring to a fault, strong, loyal and, I’ll kill you if you tell anyone I said this but, your looks are quite something,” Lance smirked “you know for someone who likes the whole ‘latino lover’ aesthetic.” Keith said trying to sound cool while facing away because he had said way too much and a blush was beginning to show on his cheeks. Lance chuckle, but then smiled fondly.

Keith continued. “And remember, you were my first choice at the game show. Although you aren’t great at remembering things.”

Lance scoffed. “Would you let it go already, you and your bonding moment.”

“Wait so you do remember?”

Lance looked at Keith confused. “Of course, I do! Did you really think…“ He facepalmed “Listen, I know we didn’t start out great but at that points we were pretty much friends and friends poke fun at each other.”

Keith looked confused but then just started genuinely smiling.

“Wait!” Lance said and made a scandalous face. “Wasn’t that whole ‘I don’t want to spent eternity with him’ thing a joke?”

Keith didn’t answer for a while, just looked down with an unreadable expression on his face. Lance couldn’t take this, Allura used him as a rebound and Keith apparently didn’t even think of him as a friend. Lance could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, he was about to just bolt out of that ballroom and hide from everyone.

Then Keith finally spoke. “You’ve been honest with me so I should be honest with you.”

Interesting start noted Lance mentally.

“What I said back then was a lie. I didn’t know we had to tell bob our reason and I … I know this sounds stupid for the ‘leader of Voltron’ but I was to shy to tell you mine. Like I said I’m just crap at feeling and relations and … and I just didn’t want to say anything that’s stupid or get rejected. My reason to pick you was, please don’t tell the others I don’t want to upset them …”

“Keith! Stop stalling and tell me!”

“My reason was that I trusted you the most to get the rest of us out of there. Like I said your so loyal you would never have let us there and your strong and determined and so smart and in contrary to me you don’t just rush in and shoot everything, that’s kind of why I relied so heavily on you when Shiro went missing and I became the black Paladin.”

Lance couldn’t speak, tears forming in his eyes once more but this time of joy. So often he had felt like he wasn’t enough, like he wasn’t contributing to the team, like he was just some random guy from Cuba. Hearing these things from Keith, a person he admired so deeply was just …

“Oh, please no.” said Keith, ruining their heart to heart moment.

“What?”

“Don’t turn around Lance. King Fuckboy is on his way to us and he is looking straight at me.”

Music started playing, the band had been instructed to play something that sounded like …  a waltz?

Lance couldn’t help but tease Keith. “Aww! Isn’t that sweet, your prince wants to dance with you.”

“Oh god I think I’m gonna be sick, can you hide me please.” Keith commented annoyed.

Lance held a hand out to Keith. “He can’t ask a dance from you if you’re already dancing with someone else.” He told Keith with a smile.

Keith stared at him confused but then his expression softened and he took Lance’s hand. “I got to warn you I have no idea have to dance, especially a waltz.”

“Me neither,” said Lance with a laugh as he led Keith onto the floor, leaving a furious King Sioul behind “but we’ll figure that out on the way.”

* * *

 

The next morning was odd for Lance, his thoughts still lingered on Keith. They had danced, laughed and just generally had a great time with each other. Not to mention their talk. He had felt so comfortable around Keith, everything felt so right. Allura didn’t even cross his mind for the rest of the evening.

Lance entered the briefing room of the Atlas for the daily briefing of the paladins. A large room with a big table and several seats around it. Only Keith was here so far.

“Hey.” Keith said with a shy little smile.

“Hey.” Lance answered smiling back and took the seat next to Keith.

“So,” Keith started “did you forget about yesterday too?” he asked in a playful manner.

Lance’s eyes lit up, he loved their little banter. “Will you let it go already Mullet?” he asked in mock offense “Like I’d ever forget you complementing me!”

Keith was about to continue their back and forth when the rest of the paladins entered.

The meeting was boring. Coran kept dragging on about random topics. Then a voice sounded over the communication system.

“Captain, we are receiving a message from King Sioul.”

Shiro pushed a button on the control panel embedded in the table to answer. “Relay the message to the briefing room.”

On the large screen in front of the table a transmission of King Sioul popped up.

“Greetings Paladins of Voltron.”

Because Shiro was busy giving the King his touch-my-little-brother-and-I-disembowel-you stare and said little brother, who was leader of Voltron, decided to conveniently look the other way, Allura took it upon herself to hold this conversation.

“Greetings your majesty, whatever do we owe the honor of your call to?”

“We in our eternal grace, have decided to bestow …”

“Can you believe that guy?” Lance whispered to Keith.

“I just try to ignore him.”

“… decided to bestow upon Keith the grand medal of the kingdom of Furrina for saving our planet.”

That comment had Keith butt in. “It wasn’t just me! We all helped save your Planet!”

“Yeah, but you’re the leader, aren’t you?” Sioul offered.

“Well, yeah … but still we’re a team! And we did this together, the others deser…”

“Small matter,” interrupted the King “you’re the leader, so obviously the most important, not to mention that you helped me, the King, get rid of the galra that entered the throne room.”

‘Only if helping you means saving you while you cover and almost piss yourself.’ Keith though but didn’t say for the sake of the coalition.

“So please, do come down here, preferably in the black lion, the people would like to see it again. The other paladins don’t need to, I’m afraid only royalty and those who get a medal are allowed in … uh … the grand chamber of honor. We are awaiting you.” With that the transmission ended.

Hunk looked around and then asked. “Is it just me or did he totally make that rule and probably that room up on the fly.”

“You’re not going!” Shiro ordered in his dad voice. “He obviously just wants to flirt with you again. Possibly worse.”

Allura sighed and explained with an annoyed face: “I’m afraid Keith has to go. Even though I agree with Hunk that he obviously made up that rule and the ‘chamber of honor’ and possibly that medal, it would still be a diplomatic insult to not go.”

Keith threw his head back in annoyed but ultimately moved to stand up. “Just my luck! Fine I’ll go down there and get his stupid medal and try not to succumb to his majesty’s courtship.” He added the last bit with a mocking tone and left.

Lance looked after him, unhappy that Keith had to deal with that ass again, this time alone. But Keith could handle himself, right?

“Now I know why you humans do that whole ‘democracy’ and ‘republic’ thing,” Allura commented “Alteas King were always wise and just but if that guy was my king, I’d go around starting revolutions too.”

Coran cleared his throat. “Now that’s over with, we can continue with …”

They all groaned in unison and deflated in their chairs, continuing to listen to Coran blabber.

* * *

 

Half an hour later Coran still hadn’t finished his monologue. “… and that is why it is illegal to proof the irrationality of the square root of two on the planet of Quizzlahw and …”

Lance wasn’t really listening, instead his mind wandered from trivial thought to trivial though until he felt something. Something odd. Like something was missing but he didn’t know what.

Lance looked at Hunk who nodded at him as if to say ‘Yes me too’. Same with Allura and Pidge.

Uh oh. Lance checked his mental connection to the lions, red was still there, he also could feel blue, yellow and green resonate faintly. Black was also there but something about her seemed off too.

“SHIT!” Lance screamed startling Coran and Shiro. “Guys try to get a connection to Keith quick!”

All of the Paladins closed their eyes and tried to get any mental connection to Keith.

Shiro, not a Paladin anymore, felt helpless and horrified. “What’s going on? What happened to Keith?” he asked franticly.

The Paladins broke off their attempt. “He’s … gone.” Lance said.

They all were startled by shockwaves passing through the ship. Red light flared up and alarms sounded.

The com system activated again. “Captain! We’re under attack!”

Various voices from the bridge were yelled over one another while another shockwave passed through.

“The furrinans have opened fire at us!”

“Hull break on decks 4 through 19!”

“Structural integrity of the bow is at 35%.”

“Heavy damage to primary weapon systems!”

“Shields engaging now!”

That stopped the continuous rumbling of the room and they all could regain their footing.

Shiro immediately barked orders into the com. “Move the ship out of their range! Get me those weapons back! And open a channel to Furrina!”

King Sioul showed up on the screen again, sitting on his throne in what apparently was a spare throne room, talk about luxury.

He looked at the paladins with disinterest. “Oh, you’re still here? Want anything?”

“If we … WHY ARE YOU FIRING AT US?” Allura demanded.

“Well, you were violating our space you know. By the way I changed my mind we’re not joining your coalition, have fun fighting the galra though.” Sioul said while waving his hand dismissively.

Lance couldn’t believe that guys arrogance, but there were bigger problems right now. “Where is Keith?!” He shouted.

“Yeah, about that …” The king started.

Through the transmission something that sounded like a door could be hear. The next thing they all heard was a lot of cussing that sounded like Keith’s voice. Finally, the raven-haired boy was dragged into the picture by two royal guards, apparently his hands were cuffed behind his back and the furrinans had forced a golden ring that encircled his entire head on him.

“Keith!” everyone yelled in unison.

“What happened?” asked Lance.

“Did they hurt you?” added Shiro.

Keith was struggling supremely but to no avail. “As soon as I got in the Palace half an Army of theses assholes ambushed me! Way to go king coward!”

Sioul didn’t seem to care to much about the insult. “You should have seen my future husband fight! Even completely outnumbered he still managed to knock out a few of my best man. Guards bring him to me!”

The guards dropped of Keith on Kind Siouls lap. He cupped Keith’s face with one hand and said: “Welcome home darling.”

That creep was going down. Lance could feel it; all the others thought the same. Their will to protect each other exceeded even their own survival instinct and they were not going to let that guy get away with that. No one was doing that to Keith on their watch!

The Ring around Keith’s head reminded Coran of something, he had a terrifying thought. “Is that an altean mind blocker?”

Kind Sioul put on smug smile. “Ah, so you recognized it. Yes, indeed it is, one of my ancestors bought it of the altean black market before the war started.” He looked at Allura. “I must thank you for informing me of the metal connection you share with your lions, without your warning and this nice little device the black lion would be rampaging around here.”

Allura’s face went white, she had played right into his cards.

“I have to thank you and your entire people even more princess. After all, my fiancé here I a bit unwilling …”

Keith meanwhile was still struggling against the handcuffs, really the only thing that kept him from killing Sioul. He was moving around so much on the Kings lap the guard started to hold him in place.

“But thankfully the alteans experimented with mind control, sadly your government made it illegal but one of my ancestors still managed to get his hands on this.” He held up a little object in the shape of a tiara that looked like it was a part of the mind blocker.

“Th-That’s …” Coran stammered “That’s impossible! All of these wretched things were destroyed, the altean government looked everywhere!”

“Yet here I am, holding it in my hand.”

Shiro looked at Coran with a panicked expression. “What is that thing.”

The altean looked down in defeat. “A brain-pattern-remodulation-device; it rewrites memories.”

Everyone fell silent for a moment, knowing exactly what Sioul had planned. Keith looked at him in absolute terror.

“That’s right.” Said Sioul in a cheerful voice. “It has helped my ancestors so many times to convince unwilling grooms and brides. Actually, we would have already done that if it wasn’t for the fact that we first have to recalibrate it for humans which will take only a few more minutes, thank you again princess Allura, if you hadn’t sent me the data on human biology, we couldn’t do it.”

Allura broke down on her knees. Her voice was croaky and she started crying. “I’m sorry Keith, this is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not Allura!” yelled Keith. “Don’t let him get to you!”

Sioul started chuckling. “I can’t believe how easy it was to trick the defenders of the universe.” He laughed. “And to think, that your friend with the moustache even reinforced our shields. That wasn’t even planned!”

KRACK! They were all startled by a loud noise. Shiro had gripped the edge of the table so hard, he had broken through the plate with his mechanical arm.

He looked at the king menacingly. “You’re going to regret this.” He shifted his gaze to Keith, his facial features notably softer. “Don’t worry, Keith! I’ll be with you in a minute.” Then he stormed off to the bridge.

“Well, while this was certainly amusing,” started Sioul. “I must bid you goodbye. After all we have got a wedding and brain wash to get to. Cut the transmission!”

In the few moments that the video signal remained Keith searched his friends faces for some kind of reassurance. For the first time in a long time he felt helpless and afraid. His gaze was met by Lance. His blue eyes held a determination that couldn’t be compared to anything. Lance could have sworn it softened Keith’s worried look but the transmission was cut.

The ship started rumbling again and the alarms sounded anew.

They all ran to the bridge.

The ship had been moved back into weapons range, the Atlas and the furrinan capital were exchanging fire.

Shiro, normally an anchor of patience and stability was furiously yelling orders.

“BRING THAT SHIELD DOWN!”

“Captain, our main weapon array is still offline and…”

“THEN BRING IT INLINE AGAIN! AND TRANSFER POWER FROM NON-ESSENTIAL SYSTEMS TO THE REMAINING WEAPONS! Don’t worry Keith. I’ll come. I promise. Nothings going to happen to you. I promise.” He was rambling on while the crew franticly followed his orders.

Lance looked around and accessed the situation. Keith had been captured and Shiro had lost self-control, destroying their usual chain of command. Allura and Coran were nervous wracks, blaming the situation on themselves, Hunk and Pidge, while the smartest, weren’t exactly leaders and so were looking like they waited for someone to tell them what to do.

Lance balled his fists and gritted his teeth, apparently things depended on him this time.


	3. Knight in shining armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshhhhhh this was supposed to be the last chapter but everything always ends up longer then I anticapate it to!  
> Also this isn't the most exiting chap most of the story happens in the next one ~~~ sry bout that ^^''

King Sioul sat on his throne and starred out of the window disinterested, he could see the fire from the Atlas flare up above the town like fireworks, colliding with the shield. He was pretty confident in his plan, he would hide behind the shield, brainwash Keith, destroy the brain-pattern-remodulation-device so it couldn’t be changed back and if the Paladins still insisted on fighting, he would probably just threaten to kill like … oh let’s say 10 000 innocent people, surely that would work on the defenders of the universe if there was no way to save Keith anyway.

He looked over to his left. He had ordered the queens throne to be set up, it had been unused since he inherited the kingdom but now Keith was sitting on it. Or rather wriggling around, he wouldn’t stop fighting so they the guards had chained his hands behind the backrest and tied his feet to the chairs front legs. Sioul thought it was a bit ungrateful of his to-be-husband to thank him for such an honor by tugging on his restraints and grunting and cursing the whole time, well that was to be changed soon.

“Are you still not done?” He asked the two scientist that were preparing the brainwashing machine. They were standing next to the thrones around a table trolley where they set up some computers and other machinery, brain-pattern-remodulater in middle.

“Just about finished your majesty.” Answered one of the scientists before he typed away on his computer. “That should do it. We just have to set the crown onto the mind blocker.”

Sioul got up and took the tiara shaped device, ready to crown and thereby enslave Keith with it.

Keith was too proud for begging or crying for help. Nevertheless, he was scared right now. After all, having your brain completely rewired, having your memories and personality changed, isn’t that pretty close to dying.

Keith’s live flashed before his eyes. He though about whether he had any regrets.

Did he regret stealing Shiro’s car? Kinda, but it basically led to Shiro kind of adopting him so he guessed it was fine.

Did he regret punching James? No.

Would he do it again? Next question please.

Did he regret almost dying at Naxella for his friends? Definitely not!

Did he regret not kissing Lance while they were dancing yesterday? …. Yes?!

‘Wait! I like Lance?’ Keith wondered as the tiara was sat upon his head. ‘Well that’s a great thing to notice right before my brain is fucked up forever.’

“Initializing memory and behavior modification now.” Said one of the scientists.

Keith felt … nothing really. Well the tiara heated up bit but I didn’t hurt or anything. Maybe this would need a while longer?

“Aaaand done!” said the scientist after about 15 seconds. Keith didn’t feel any different.

“Uhm … okay?” the Paladins said unsurely.

Sioul looked at him confused. “What do you mean ‘okay’? Don’t you love me?”

“Nope!” Keith didn’t even have to think about that answer. “Still think you’re a disgusting jerk.”

“Excuse me for one moment, darling.” Sioul turned to face the scientists. “Do you want me to execute you or something? Why didn’t it work?”

The scientists were frantically typing on their computers, one of them spoke: “I’m sorry your majesty, we’re currently … wait.” He looked at his colleague. “Didn’t you say you calibrated the device for use on humans?”

“I did!”

“Then way does it say species incompatible?”

Realization hit Keith. They set the thing to brainwash humans but he wasn’t one, he is a human-galra hybrid! That thing couldn’t work on him!

‘Better keep quit and play dumb.’ Keith thought. ‘Maybe this’ll be me some time and the others can rescue me.’

“Darling, aren’t you a human?” Sioul asked.

Keith put on a cocky grin “Last I checked, I was.”

The king sighed. “Of course, you’d say that now.”

The scientists were looking at Keith’s genetic data. “Well, about half of his genes are human.” Said one of them. “No clue what the rest is though.”

“My genius plan ruined by a minor detail!” complained Sioul. “Can’t you find it in the databanks?”

“Well we could search but the databanks have the genes of 2.98 times 10 to the power of 15 species in there and we’d have to simulate each being paired with a human to check if something like Keith is the result.”

The royal just looked at the scientist with blank face.

The scientist looked at Keith with a face Keith had only seen in ‘The office’.

“2.98 times 10 to the power of 15 is a large number.” The scientist provided. “With each simulation taking some time for itself I estimate that this way we’re going to keep our computers busy for months if we don’t get insanely lucky and we find a match in the first few entries.”

Sioul looked really pissed now. “You’re fired!” He turned to the other scientist. “Start that stupid simulation!”

He wandered back to his throne then stopped and looked at Keith suspiciously. “I could just torture you until you tell me.”

Keith gulped but did his best to look defiant.

“Actually,” the remaining scientist interrupted “While we can rewrite his conscious memory the device can’t change deep psychological wounds in the subconsciousness … so he would hate you but wouldn’t know why and that would possibly drive him insane and …”

Sioul got the idea, Keith might go crazy and kill him. He massaged his temples, really nothing went his way right now. “Fine, fine. Just …. Simulate.”

A bunch of soldiers entered the throne room hectically. “Your majesty the situation in the provinces is deteriorating! Our troops are retreating on all fronts. Please come to the ministry of war with me!”

“Argh!” Sioul threw a little temper tantrum. “Why doesn’t anything ever work?”

“Who is attacking you?” Keith asked confused, maybe this was his ticket out of here.

Sioul looked at him in annoyance, then to two royal guards. “Bring him to my bedroom, dress him up in something more appropriate for a royal consort and make sure he doesn’t leave!”

Then he stormed off to the ministry with his soldiers.

* * *

 

On the bridge of the Atlas Lance walked up and down and tried to come up with a plan. He bit his thumb. He had to admit Siouls plan was good. They couldn’t form Voltron without Keith and the black lion, he had rendered Keith defenseless, their command structure was in shambles and the capital’s defense was impenetrable.

‘I guess Cosmo can get us in. Maybe …’ Lance pondered.

But even IF they could sneak in, what would they do next? A small team inside the enemy’s capital, that they knew barely anything about, not even where in the palace Keith was right now.

Lance stared at the planet, the Atlas was firing at the capital, the capital was firing back.

Just what could they … wait?

‘Just the capital is firing at us.’ Lance noticed in his mind. ‘The rest of the cities are not helping their king? But they all have their own shield and artillery.’

While Shiro was busy with Coran and Hunk whether having the lions perform a kamikaze attack was reasonable, Shiro thought so, Lance asked the crewman monitoring the sensors for help.

“Sorry, but can you tell what’s going on in the others cities of Furrina?”

“Right away.” The crewman answered, and typed some stuff into the control panel. “That’s odd … I’m detecting weapons fire but not from the artillery … actually the artillery and the shield generators seem to be destroyed in all cities but the capital.”

The other Paladins and Shiro redirected their attention to them. “What?”

“Scan for live signs and what species they belong to please.” Lance ordered, he had a hopeful idea of what’s going on.

The crewman again followed the order and fiddle around with the controls of the sensors. “There’s … a few hundred galra, probably the prisoners of war taken yesterday.”

“That’s not enough for an uprising …” Coran said.

“But then who is attacking them?” Shiro asked, looking at the crewman.

“Well, aside from them … all live signs on the planet are fauna and flora native to Furrina and one human-galra hybrid.”

Lance’s face lit up. “I knew it! The furrinans are rebelling! Quick scan for communications! Is there any place, besides the capital, that is receiving and sending a lot of messages? That should be the rebels headquarter.”

“Lance calm down, we don’t know – “Shiro started before being interrupted by the crewman.

“Found it! Just a few kilometers outside the capital in mountain range.”

“Hail them!” Lance ordered.

Pidge eyed Lance with a smirk. “You’re smarter than I give you credit for.”

“Lance,” Shiro started. “… good job.” He said with a smile.

Lance could feel it, this time he wasn’t the comic relief or some seventh wheel. He was going to save Keith!

‘I feel a bit bad about making this about myself like that.’ Lance admitted sheepishly in his mind. But really his ego could use a boost right now, he wasn’t going to tell the others but he was a nervous wreck. Too much was at stake. Keith was in danger.

“They are answering our hails.” The crewman said and on screen on the bridge a transmission of an old and scarred furrinan popped up.

He looked pretty annoyed and suspicious. “This is general Elluag of the furrinan liberation army. What do you want?”

“We noticed your uprising against your king.” Lance answered. “I think we have a common goal.”

The general made an intrigued face. “You sure are odd people paladins of Voltron, just yesterday you signed an alliance with Sioul and now you’re firing at his palace … So, let me hear what you have to say.”

They explained Ellaug how Sioul had fooled and betrayed them and that they wanted to save their friend.

Ellaug on the other hand explained what was happening on the planet. The furrinan liberation army had already existed for centuries and could have led a successful uprising for a long time but all the shield generators and the altean weapons could had a self-destruct mechanism built in that the king could control from his ministry of war. Therefor the kings of furrina were able to use the threat of the galra to scare the people into obedience; follow the king or become a galran slave essentially.  But with the galran threat gone the people finally rose up, Sioul of course reacted by destroying the shield generators and in particular the artillery.

“Unfortunately, the team that was supposed to disable the capitals shields failed.” Elluag explained. “The capital is full of loyalist and soldiers. Now we can’t conquer it. We don’t have weapons that could penetrate the shields and only Sioul and his loyalist know how to build new altean artillery. He is sure to rebuilt his forces under his shield and then retake the rest of the planet.” The general sounded defeated. “We can’t get in the capital and we don’t have any operatives left inside, it seems this revolution was a failure.”

Lance smirked, a plan forming in his head. “I’m guessing, since you had operatives in the capital, that you know your way around there.”

General Elluag raised an eyebrow. “Well, yes. We even have the floor plan of the palace but what use is it going to be?”

“Meet us outside the shield.” Lance said. “I know how we can show king asshole who’s boss!”

* * *

 

Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Allura were approaching the capital in the cloaked green lion.

They had also brought Cosmo along and Lance was petting him. “Whoseagoodboi? What do you say? Wanna save your mulleted owner?” Cosmo tried to sniff a backpack that Lance had brought along.

“Are you sure you can convince him to get us through the shield?” asked Pidge. “Normally he acts on his own; the only one I’ve ever seen him listening to is Keith.”

Cosmo whimpered and looked around, distressed that his owner was absent.

“Ye of little faith!” commented Lance. “I’ve got this figured out!”

“If you say so … Ah I see the rebels! I’ll land now.”

* * *

 

They landed in on the edge of the shield, which was about kilometer from the actual city.

After landing the paladins were greeted by general Elluag and two other rebels carrying explosive devices to get rid of the shield generator.

“So,” Elluag started “may I ask what the genius plan to get us through the shield is?”

Lance just grinned smugly and got out a pack of dog biscuits. Cosmo wagged his tail in excitement and tried to get to his treats.

“Easy there, Cosmo.” Lance said. He grabbed Cosmos fur and pretended to throw one of the treats in direction of the shield.

Cosmo teleported himself and Lance behind the shield and searched for his snack, crooking his head to the side when he didn’t find it.

“Good boy.” Lance said and gave Cosmo one of the biscuits as reward.

“Now I get it!” Pidge said from the other side, she got out a treat from the backpack that was left on her side too.

“Cosmo! Here boy!” She waved the biscuit and Cosmo teleported to her. She also pretended to throw it behind the shield and so forth and so forth.

After the paladins and the three rebels had been transported across, they gave Cosmo they remaining treats and left him at the edge of the shield. They were in enemy territory and needed to be stealthy, Cosmo might run wild if notices his owner is in danger.

They walked towards the city. “I hope Cosmo doesn’t get sick from all these treats … If he does, Keith is gonna be pissed.” Said Hunk.

“Where did you find a teleporting wolf?” asked general Elluag confused that the paladins apparently saw that as normal.

Lance answered: “Remember Keith? Our friend we’re trying to save? He was running some errand and just happened to run into his long-lost mother, a space whale, a time space anomaly in which he lived for two years and a secret planet full of alteans. So basically, a normal Tuesday for him.”

Elluag stared at Lance in a mix of confusion and awe. After regaining his composure, he spoke. “He must truly be a force to be reckoned with.”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a fond smile. “Keith is amazing.”

“I’m sorry to hear that despot of ours kidnapped your boyfriend, I hope it doesn’t taint the view you have of our people.”

“No worries, we know that one individual’s action – Wait what? Keith is not my boyfriend!”

The general held up his hands in defense. “Oh sorry, you spoke of him so fondly I thought …”

Lance didn’t answer, he was sunken into his thoughts. ‘Yeah, Keith is amazing and I am fond of him and there is no denying that he looks very attractive and he is so cool and so nice, the way he build me up yesterday or when I came to him because of who was going to pilot the lions and I have so much fun when we’re together and–‘ Realization hit Lance. ‘I like Keith?’ he wondered. ‘Well that’s a good thing to find out right before he gets brainwashed.’


	4. Quest failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me wayyyyyyyyyyyy to long sry

The Paladins and their rebel allies were walking towards the city, through some rather uninteresting fields. Hunk looked up in worry. The fire from the Atlas flared up against the shield, shining brighter than the sun. “Shouldn’t we have told Shiro to hold the fire?”

“Hunk, the entire problem we have is that the shield won’t collapse.” Lance answered. “And Shiro can locate our position, once the shield collapses, I’m sure he won’t fire at the areas of town we are in.”

“So,” started Pidge, looking at Lance curiously “are we just gonna walk in? Into the enemy’s capital? Full of Soldiers?”

“I actually trusted our rebel friends would have a solution for that.” Lance answered eyeing General Elluag.

“Yes, we do.” The general supplied. “To be precise,” he and the other two rebels stopped in front of a large rock and lifted it up revealing the entrance to a tunnel system. “we’re already there. Like I said the rebellion is hundreds of years old, we had time to prepare.”

“How practical.” Commented Allura.

“Too practical.” Said Pidge. “This feels like a cliché.”

Lance started climbing down the ladder in the hole. “While certainly not my favorite movie trope, I think it will suffice this time.”

They’re little party started through a long tunnel. The rebels advised them to turn off the com systems in their helmets, any communication activity could be intercepted.

“So, this will lead us directly to the palace?” Lance asked the general.

Elluag had gotten out a map and looked at id with concentration. “Yes, but to be honest, I think it would be better if all of you came with us to the shield generator. I know you want to save your friend, but he is probably brainwashed by now anyway.”

“No way!” Lance answered firmly. “We are not leaving Keith in Sioul’s grabby hands! Brainwashed or not.”

The general sighed. “If you insist.”

“But we have to take the shield down and rescue Keith at the same time. So, two of us will come with you.”

Hunk was confused. “Why do we have to do it at the same time?”

“Easy,” Lance started explaining with a rather smug face. “If we free Keith first, Sioul knows we’re here and reinforces security around the shield. If we take down the shield first, he knows it’s over for him and he will use Keith as a hostage to bargain for his safety.”

Pidge eyed Lance. “I guess I have to re-evaluate my views on your intellect.”

“That’s one weird way to compliment me.”

They reached a junction of the tunnel system.

General Elluag pointed to the right. “That way leads to the palace. Take this,” He handed Lance a copy of the map of the tunnel system and another map. “It’s a floorplan of the palace, it is not complete but it’s all our operatives in the capital could get.”

“Thanks,” Lance looked to his fellow paladins. “Allura you’re with me. Hunk, Pidge you help the rebels wreck the shield generator.” He looked at Elluag again. “Pidge can hack anything hackable and if it can’t be hacked Hunk’ll turn it into rubble. How long will you need to take the shield down?”

“I’d say you’ve got about a quarter an hour to free your friend, give or take a few minutes. Don’t worry the palace isn’t far from here.”

Lance sighed, some more time would be nice but he could understand that the rebels wanted to move quickly. They all wished each other good luck and Lance and Allura stated jogging down the tunnel towards the palace.

The corridor ended with a ladder, Lance climbed it up to the ceiling of the cave. The was a something that looked like a floor tile above the end of the ladder. Lance carefully pushed the tile upwards and peeked out to see what was above. It really was the inside of the palace, from what he remembered from his two visits they were near the ballroom in a small minor hallway. Much to his amazement and relief no one was there.

The blue and pink Paladin climbed out of the hole and looked around.

“Now what?” Allura asked.

‘Good question.’ Lance thought. Really, he had started just winging this from the point they had entered the capital. He briefly studied the floorplan the general had given them. Now, where would they hold Keith? There was a prison in the palace’s east wing but considering Keith was probably brainwashed by now there would be no reason to keep him there. That left two options, the throne room, where they had last seen him during the transmission and – ‘Oh please no!’ The King’s private quarters.

“Keith must either be here or here.” Lance explained, pointing at the two locations on the plan. “They are in completely different directions though. I guess we have to split up.”

“Isn’t that a bit …  dangerous?” the princess asked unsurely.

“No offense to the furrinans but from the way some stupid galra sentries almost overran their capital, I don’t think they pose much of a thread to us. Keith might be a different story if he was brainwashed to fight us but really, we’re running out of time here. You go to the throne room, if you find Keith and he seems like … not our Keith try to ambush him and hide somewhere with him until the rebels take the capital, if he is fine and himself, yank that mind blocker off his head and the black lion will do the rest. In case he’s not there come to the private chambers and search for me.”

Allura nodded and ran off in direction of the throne room.

Lance himself started running as fast as his legs would allow him, he was worried sick. If what he thought was true and Keith was in the royal chambers, what if Sioul had – he would torture that king to death himself.

As the Paladin approached a junction of two corridors, he could hear voices, so he quickly hid behind one of the columns that adorned the palaces hallways.

Two furrinan guards walked into sight, one limping, one holding his probably broken nose. Yup! This was the way to Keith.

“I can’t believe he did that to us while he was handcuffed.” Said the limping guard. “Are you sure we should leave him alone like that?”

“I’m not spending another second with that maniac!” The other guard shot back. “He looked like he would actually kill us if he wasn’t chained to the bed after we put him in that stupid outfit. Plus, I wanna get my nose checked.”

So apparently the mind control attempt apparently failed noted Lance. Hope sparking up inside him.

“But there is barely any security personal left here, since most of the guard has been called to defend the generator.”

“Oh please, no one can even get into the city, much less the palace!”

The two guards passed the column Lance was hiding behind. He waited few seconds longer and then made his way down the hallway they had come from.

He found this whole situation suspicious. Really no one was here? He understood that Sioul’s primary concern was the shield generator because with that gone, so was he. But still-

Lance’s line of thought was interrupted by the voice of someone grunting and cussing. The blue Paladin had reached a large double door and could clearly hear Keith behind it still fighting on.

Bayard in his hand, he kicked the doors open and – needed some time to comprehend the situation.

Keith was kneeling on a gigantic bed with silky red linen. Both of his arms were cuffed and long chains kept him on the bed. The chains were long and loose enough for him to move but not leave the room.

That all seemed mostly normal (?) Lance guessed, for a kidnapped damsel in distress at least. What wasn’t normal was Keith’s outfit. If you can call one piece of red silk an outfit.

The fabric was draped around Keith’s waist and right shoulder like a Greek chiton. It was very short but surprisingly tight on his hips and did NOT leave a lot for the imagination. The only thing holding it together were a golden belt and a brooch on Keith’s shoulder. On his head there was still the tiara shaped mind control device, nestled in his black luscious hair, with the mind blocker ringlet directly underneath.

Lance had to admit, Keith looked gorgeous. If Lance was a crazy pervert king that kidnapped people, he would make the same clothing choices.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

The Keith deflated visibly and smiled fondly at Lance. “Of course, it had to be you who saw me in this outfit. I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

Lance was glad, that definitely was their Keith, his Keith. “Nope, you aren’t! I wish I brought a camera.”

Keith chuckled lightly at the joke as Lance crossed the room. Keith’s eyes widened in surprise as Lance suddenly took him into a deep hug.

“I’m so happy you’re okay Keith.”

‘It really had to be you. It always was you.’ Keith thought as he returned the hug.

Lance released Keith from the hug, as nice as it was, they still had to get out of here and find the others.

“Let’s get that crap off of you!” He said as he threw the tiara away. The mind blocker though … was another story.

“Lance, wait- “

Lance pulled and pulled and pulled with all his strength but the ring stayed firmly around Keith’s head.

“Ow! Ow! OW! Lance stop! I already tried that! It’s too tight.” Keith complained.

The blue Paladin gave up and sulked. “I really hoped we could just make a stylish escape in the black lion.”

“Oh, believe me, if I had any connection to my lion right now Sioul and his lackeys would wish I’d just kill them already. Unfortunately, they knew that and so made sure it stuck.”

That reminded Lance. “Speaking of them, how come they didn’t ‘reprogram your brain’ or whatever?”

Keith put on a sly smirk. “They set that thing to brainwash humans, not half-humans.”

Lance mimicked his expression. “Huh, who would have guessed that you being half-galra would come in handy here.”

“GOD! FINALLY!” King Sioul and six of his guards entered the room. “I was worried you two would never get to the point, this was a serious gamble.”

Lance extended his bayard in it’s altean broadsword form and activated his shield. Six guards? He could handle that!

Siouls pondered. “Then again, I guess I could have tortured you or that princess until you told me … What you’re going to fight us?”

Lance swung his sword in a motion, Sioul’s eyes couldn’t entirely follow, at the two guards closest to him. These said guards then noticed that their guns were now each in two halves.

“I don’t think It’ll be much of a fight!” Lance said, taunting the king with a smile.

In reality Lance was freaking out internally, how did he not see this obvious trap? The lack of security should’ve given it away. Sure, he was worried sick about Keith and they had to move fast but still.

He was also worried, Sioul knew about Allura, was she alright? Did he know about the others too?

Lance considered his options. The other four guards also weren’t a problem, but while he was busy with them Sioul would run away and call who knows how many reinforcements.

Sioul meanwhile regained his composure he had lost after Lance’s show of swordsmanship. “Alright, you’re a bit more of threat than I thought, so on to plan B.” He said as he bolted for the door and slammed it shut.

“You got yourself a great king there.” Lance commented and charged at the guards.

After destroying all their weapons and knocking them unconscious he turned to Keith.

“Sweet moves.” Keith said. “For a rookie.”

“What was that? You wanna be left here?” Lance asked.

“Very funny. But really let’s leave before more guards show up.”

“Can you believe that guy? He just ran away!” Lance mocked as he cut Keith’s chains with his sword. “Some leader he is.”

“He certainly – “Keith sniffed the air.

Then Lance noticed it too, an odd smell, that couldn’t be good.

They ran to the door. “It’s locked!” Keith yelled.

Lance changed his bayard back to a gun. “I’ll blast it open!” He said but … he was so tired he couldn’t keep his gun straight.

“Shit!” Keith said as frantically pulled on the door. “It’s …. Sleeping … “he leaned against the door and then collapsed.

Lance followed swiftly.


	5. Happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU WRITE FIGHTING SCENES?

Lance came back to consciousness with a heavy head. He felt he was moving, rather being moved. He opened his eyes only seeing the ceiling. Two royal guards were dragging him by his feet, his upper body being pulled over the floor. They also took his bayard away. Great captured by an asshole king!

The guards came to a stop lifted Lance up and threw him onto the floor of a jailcell before leaving.

“So, they got you too huh?”

Lance looked up and saw Hunk throwing him a sympathetic smile, Pidge and Allura next to him. A few feet away was general Elluag, brooding along with only one of the two rebels he had brought along.

Lance sighed heavily before plunging his face into the floor in defeat. “How did this happen?” He asked with a muffled voice.

The three paladins looked at general Elluag. He avoided their gazes before answering. “My second in command betrayed us. They knew we were coming the whole time. I can’t believe I was fooled like that. I’m sorry it’s all my fault.”

No one said anything for a few seconds, the Pidge noticed something looking out of the window of the cell. “The Atlas stopped firing.”

They all looked outside to the severe lack of continuous fire flaring up against the shield of the capital. From the prison building they were in they could see the palace with the black lion still in front of it as well as the dome containing the shield generator.

“I guess Sioul told Shiro to stop firing or ‘four of the five paladins are history’.” Hunk guessed mocking the king’s voice.

“Great! Just fucking great!” Lance started. “Now I even delivered him my friends and myself as hostages, right after telling him Keith is a hybrid so he actually can brainwash him! Can I fuck anything else up?”

“Lance …” Hunk said in calm voice but didn’t know how to continue.

“DON’T ‘Lance’ ME!” The blue Paladin screamed, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m such a fucking loser! I should have never led this mission! Of course, it would fail! All I’m good four is comic relief and bumping up our numbers to five paladins!”

Everyone was silent for a moment unsure what to say or do. There was a sense of total defeat and despair with all of them.

Lance collapsed back onto the floor again. “And I couldn’t even protect Keith… “He started sobbing.

Hunk hesitated for a moment thinking about what to do before he took Lance into a heartfelt embrace. “Listen bro. I’m feeling down too. But let’s be honest we’ve made our way out of worse situations.”

Pidge joined their hug. “Also, don’t beat yourself up about this! I mean, your plan was pretty good and would have worked. The chances of the second in command of a centuries old rebellion choosing right this moment to betray said rebellion are infinitesimally small, not even the greatest tactician would take that into consideration.”

“They are right Lance.” Allura joined as well. “So how about you show us your genius once again? This is not over yet! Or are you happy with Keith getting brainwashed and married off to that creep while he keeps us as prisoners?”

Lance’s mind immediately drew up the picture: Sioul lying on a chaise while Keith was caressing him with a lovestruck face and himself being forced to watch it all while holding a plate of grapes like some slave.

Nope!

Not going to happen!

None of it!

Lance’s will to fight was reignited by his friend kind words and … just pure jealousy. H e was not going to let that guy win!

He closed his eyes and summoned his bayard back into his hand the way Keith did on Zethrid’s ship.

“That’s the spirit!” Hunk said, following Lance’s example in getting his bayard back.

Pidge and Allura did the same. “So, what’s the plan? We just storm right into the throne room without backup?” The green Paladin asked.

Lance went back over to the window at the black lion.

‘Black, I know I’m not your Paladin but please, Keith needs us, let me pilot you, just this once.’

…

Black’s eyes lit up. Lance felt it, he could control her just the way he did with red. The lion charged up a laser from its mouth and unleashed it onto the dome making the shield collapse.

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Pidge commented.

The fire from the Atlas recommenced destroying military facilities all over the town.

The black lion flew deactivated again.

“Hunk, may I kindly ask?” Lance said gesturing at the cell’s door.

“On it!” Hunk answered, activated his bayard and turned the entire wall int rubble.

“Come on guys!” Lance said. “Let’s get Keith back!”

…

General Elluag and the other remaining rebel were left to stare in awe after them. “These Paladins of Voltron are incredible.” The general said.

His companion agreed. “They sure are.”

…

“Do you think they forgot about us?”

“Yes. Yes, they did.”

* * *

 

“Are you done yet?” King Sioul yelled at his scientist. He and Keith were sitting on the two thrones in the throne room again, surrounded by some Ministers and a bunch other aristocracy and dozens of royal guards. The room was decorated opulently as Sioul planned to marry Keith right after brainwashing him.

“Almost done your majesty.” The royal scientist said as he typed on his lapton on trolley table next to Keith’s throne. He was busily recalibrating the mind remodulator for use on galra-human hybrids.

Sioul looked at Keith with an annoyed expression. His soon-to-be-husband just would not stop trying to _bite_ through his _handcuffs_.

“Darling, could you stop that please!”

“No! Fuck you! Let my friends go! Let me go for that matter! And why do I have to wear this stupid outfit?” Keith yelled at him and went straight back to biting his restrainment.

“It’s the traditional dress for –“

A loud explosion could be heard outside, through the windows Sioul and his guest watched in terror. The black Lion had awoken and destroyed their shield generator.

Sioul looked at Keith in shock. But the Paladin was equally surprised.

“Don’t look at me. I’m being mind blocked.”

Panic broke out in the crowd of Sioul’s guests. One of the royal ministers holding something akin to a phone spoke up:” Your Majesty! I’ve just lost contact to the ministry of war, I think the enemy fire destroyed it! The last think I could gather was that all our altean arms were destroyed or disabled, the shield is beyond repair and the rebels are approaching the city from multiple positions!”

“Your really not helping, yelling that out, you know.” Sioul deadpanned.

That was it! Most of his guest straight up ran to the exit in panic even some of the royal guards among them.

“Hey! Come back, you cowards!” The king yelled.

Keith threw him a dirty look. “Are you sure _you_ of all people should use that word?”

“Shut it!”

“Why would we listen to you?” One of the fleeing guards asked. “You lost your means to protect or punish us and you’re not that great of king either! I’m gonna surrender to the rebels, so I get out of this alive.” He said while running of.

Only a group of three dozen of high-ranking government and military personal remained with Sioul and Keith.

Keith at this point was pretty sure his friends would show up any second now and kick some furrinan butt, so why not twist the knife? “Lemme guess, you’re so high up the ranks the rebels would simply put you on trial or on the death row? Or do you think the cut right to the chase and simply use a guillotine?” He said smirking at the remaining loyalists.

In a sudden change of character from slimy to cruel Sioul started chocking Keith with one hand. “Shut up you bastard! I lost my kingdom because of you! I have it in mind to end you right here!”

Sioul tightened his grip. But then his enraged expression shifted to something more cunning.

“No. No, way better idea! Your cute ass got me into this but your dreamy amethyst eyes are going to get me out of it! Just one floor down is the entrance to the royal bunker. The actual bunker is way down in the ground with the strongest walls imaginable. Even with advanced weaponry it’ll take day to break into it. We’ll jus hide there and as soon as your friends see a livestream of you getting tortured, they’ll be willing to negotiate our save passage out of this region of the galaxy.”

He grabbed the chains between Keith’s handcuffs and threw him into the arms of two of his remaining generals. He motined for everyone to follow him as he approached the main entrance of the throne room.

“Let’s get going before-“

The Paladins of Voltron chose that exact moment to blow up the door and pose on it’s remains.

“Going anywhere?” Lance asked slyly.

“Yeah,” Hunk joined in. “Sorry about crashing your Par- Holy fuck what is Keith wearing?”

“The _one_ day that I don’t have my phone on me!” Pidge yelled.

Keith facepalmed, with both hand since he couldn’t pull them apart, before butting in. “That’s not really relevant right now! Hey-“

The two guards Sioul had assigned to him pulled him closer, knowing Keith was their only way out of this. All remaining loyalist drew some kind of weapon, nervously looking at their enemies.

“Oh, they want to fight us.” Allura cooed mockingly. “You’re gonna pay for kidnapping Keith.”

“And trying to brainwash him!” Hunk said.

“And putting him in a bitchy chiton!” Pidge said.

“… actually, that last part I don’t mi- “Lance couldn’t finish his thought as he was interrupted by Sioul.

“Take care of them!” He shouted at his remaining followers, before joining Keith and his captors. “We’re going ahead to the bunker, remember this is our only chance.”

“Oh no!” Keith said angrily. “I’m done being the damsel in distress!” The he punched one of the furrinans holding him in the face with the shackles of his handcuffs and kicked the other one in his shinbone with his heel. The whole thing erupted into a wrestling match between the paladin and the two furrinans.

Sioul drew a little handgun from his robe and pointed it at Keith before noticing, “Wait no! I can’t shoot him I need him.” He looked around in terror searching for a solution.

The other Paladins charged at their enemies. “Guys you take the henchmen, I’ll get Keith!” Lance yelled.

“In more than one way apparently.” Pidge said while wiggling her eyebrows and uppercutting a guy that she vaguely remembered was the foreign minister.

Lance disregarded that comment and charged through the swarm of furrinans blocking the way, skillfully evading their attacks while dealing a few good blows himself but that wasn’t his priority right now. Keith would be safe again and no army of furrinans or galra or humans for that matter could stand in his way.

Sioul saw the paladin approaching and tried to shoot him but he was to nervous and Lance to quick. Lance simply cut through his gun quickly as he passed the king and halted before the entangle mess of limbs that was Keith wrestling his captors.

The two furrinans looked at him in shock while Keith just grinned in happiness.

“You two might want to leave!” Lance said menacingly stroking his blade.

The two got the hint, let go of Keith and ran off. Lance helped Keith up and cut through his chain. “You alright there samurai?” He asked with an affectionate smile.

Keith returned his look. “Yes, thanks. But I think that title goes to you now.”

“Nah. You’ll always be our samurai. Besides, I’m more like a knight! Hey that would make you my princess that –“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll gut you!” Keith threatened half serious half joking. He finally could get rid of hat stupid tiara shaped thing and then tried to pull of the ring-shaped mind blocker as well.

“Stupid! Thing!”

Wile Keith was busy with that, the paladins got reinforcements in form of general Elluag and his rebels storming the palace as well as Shiro and some personnel from the Atlas. “Keith!” he yelled, relieved that his little brother was safe.

Siouls remaining allies surrendered, while the former king cowered before general Elluag and stammered something along the lines of “Please don’t kill me.”

 “Get this thing off me!” Keith yelled.

“Uhm,” A voice came from behind the king’s throne. “I could help with that.” The royal scientist had been hiding there the entire time. He pushed a button on his laptop and the mind blocker simply fell off.

“Thanks!” Keith said. “Now then!”

He approached Sioul who was still cowering on the floor. He summoned his bayard to his hand and extended it. It looked different than usual, blunter somehow but bigger and with a lot of spikes everywhere. All in all it looked more like an instrument of torture.

The former King looked at him in utter terror before whimpering some incoherent apology. Keith disregarded that completely.

“You hit on me with horrible lines! You kidnap me! Threaten to torture me! Threaten to brainwash me! Imprison my friends! AND FOCE ME TO WEAR SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE A THIRD CENTURY B.C: WHORE WOULD WEAR TO WORK????!!!”

…

“Uhm … I-I-I can explain.”

Screams of horrid pain were heard throughout the entire capital.

* * *

 

A few hours later, back on the Atlas with Keith dressed normally again, they held their debriefing.

“Altogether, a very successful rescue mission!” Shiro said. “Congratulations, Lance you did great! All of you did.” With that he dismissed the meeting.

Keith was about to leave to his room and retire to his bed, wanting to end this catastrophe of day. But then Lance came up to him, face flushed and hands fidgeting. Hunk and Oidge we’re snickering behind him.

“Uhm, hey, Keith?”

“Oh, hey yeah Lance how’s it going?” ‘Play it cool Kogane’ Keith shouted at himself in his head. ‘He doesn’t need to know your crushing on him! Also, _how’s it going_? Real smooth, you literally spent the last hour sitting next to each other.’

“I was uhm wondering if maybe …” Lance didn’t dare looking at Keith directly so he stared at his feet instead. “Would you go on a date with me?”

“No.”

Lance was utterly devasted. Of course, Keith didn’t want to – wait that didn’t sound like Keith’s voice.

He looked up and saw Shiro glaring at him in anger, he pressed Keith to his chest with his robot arm and held his mouth shut with his human one.

“No one dates my little brother, not even – ACK! Keith don’t bite me!”

“Yes Lance, gladly!” Keith said, still being held by Shiro. “I would love to go on a date with you. Shiro let go of me!”

“Never!” His pseudo-brother shouted before throwing Keith over his shoulder and running of with him. “I’ll protect you forever!”

Lance, Pidge and Hunk needed a second to comprehend what happened.

“Yeah,” Pidge said “I don’t think he took it well that Keith got kidnapped.”

Hunk smiled sympathetically at Lance. “Man, seems your princess got kidnapped again!”

Lance sighed and scratched the back of his head before jogging after them. “Now I know what Mario and Link must feel like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA can you believe VLD is over tomorrov? Was a wild ride!


End file.
